


Killin' Time Is Easy When You're Here

by renaissancefleabag



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, PWP, This is the soft content you are looking for, all of the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Mary was ambrosia, and Zelda was a woman starved, wanting to take her in.





	Killin' Time Is Easy When You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start writing these Madam Spellman oneshots, just like little short and sweet moments that I could see them having. I know I tagged it as "non-magical AU", because in my mind they were non-magical when I wrote this, but you can totally read this as either Zelda/the real Mary Wardwell (now that she is back), or just a non-magical AU. I just write these as the ideas come to me. Hope you all enjoy!

It was early Saturday afternoon, and Mary and Zelda were tucked into the bed, wrapped around each other. They had woken up late, and had a late breakfast. They had stayed up into the early hours of the morning the night before, talking, laughing, and making love. The opportunity to sleep in didn’t come often, so they took it whenever they had the chance. Zelda’s libido had been insatiable as of late. Mary’s too. But Zelda really couldn’t get enough of the brunette. It seemed lately that she was craving Mary almost every hour of the day. It had started to drive her a bit crazy, and she kept finding excuses throughout the week to go into town during the workday to go and see Mary.

Zelda stirred a bit in the bed, her face snuggled into Mary’s neck, brown hair tickling her nose. She pressed a few kisses to the delicate freckled skin there. Zelda _loved_ Mary’s neck. Well, she loved everything about her. But Mary’s neck, in particular was simply exquisite. Zelda’s favorite spot was where the backs of Mary’s ears met her neck. She always smelled so sweet there, and Zelda wanted to breathe her scent in and remember it forever. She continued to kiss along the column of Mary’s neck, before moving much lower, to her collarbones, and sternum. Mary moved a bit, letting out a pleasant sigh. Zelda reached for one of Mary’s hands and pressed a kiss to the palm, watching her still sleeping girlfriend to see if she would wake up. She didn’t wake up, but a small smile did make its way across her face. Zelda smiled to herself as she kissed Mary’s palm again before releasing her hand. Zelda moved so that she was lying partially on top of the other woman, and continued to kiss Mary’s sternum, and chest. She placed a reverent kiss over Mary’s heart, and paused for a moment to listen to her heartbeat, relaxing into the rise and fall of the brunette’s chest. While Zelda rested her head on Mary’s chest, she brought up a hand to start caressing Mary’s breast, her thumb slowly teasing one of her dark pink nipples. Mary moaned and clenched her thighs together a bit. Zelda moved to swirl her tongue around one of the inviting nipples, and looked up to see if there was a response. Mary’s brow furrowed slightly, and she let out another pleasant little moan as she started to breathe a bit faster. Zelda replaced her mouth with her hand, lightly pinching the now hard nipples. She continued to kiss down the woman’s body, her goal just a few inches away. She gently pushed apart Mary’s toned legs and saw a damp spot had formed on her white cotton panties. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to to the spot, the dampness warm against Zelda’s lips. Zelda breathed in her smell, and pulled her panties down her legs. When Zelda repositioned herself between Mary’s legs, she was met with dark curls that glistened with the evidence of Mary’s arousal. Zelda licked her lips.

_Oh, my sweet girl. You are so ready for me._

Zelda caressed Mary’s thighs as she leaned forward to swipe her tongue through the damp folds. There was nothing Zelda loved more than the taste of her lover. Mary was ambrosia, and Zelda was a woman starved, wanting to take her in. She lovingly teased Mary, slowly circling around her clit, and swiping down towards her entrance. Mary started to moan softly, the frequency increasing as Zelda kept at it. Mary’s hips started to jerk as Zelda lapped at her, and Zelda gently pushed her hips back down, continuing to eat her out. She felt one of Mary’s hands snake into her hair, fingertips dragging across her scalp. She moaned again, and Zelda felt her own arousal starting to build. She knew for sure that Mary was awake now. Zelda took her time, making sure to stretch things out as long as possible. Mary was now writing beneath her mouth, her thighs trembling with each swipe of Zelda’s tongue. Suddenly, Zelda closed her lips around Mary’s clit, and began to alternate between sucking and swirling her tongue. Mary cried out loudly at the sensation, and Zelda knew she was close. Zelda unhooked her arms from around Mary’s thighs and slipped two fingers inside of Mary, curling them in the spot she knew would send Mary over the edge. With a few more flicks of her tongue and some maneuvering of her fingers, Zelda had the brunette crying out beneath her. Mary’s back arched up off of the bed as she came, and Zelda felt warm wetness gently splash onto her chin. She licked her lips and brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them before leaning back in to lick Mary clean. 

“ _Please”_ Mary’s voice was a whisper, her hand in Zelda’s hair was limp. Zelda crawled back up to the brunette’s face, and gently brushed away the tears that were making their way down the angular cheeks.

“Hey there,” Zelda whispered, smiling as she looked down at the breathless woman beneath her. She brushed some of Mary’s hair away from her face before leaning in to press a kiss against her lips. Mary’s arms snaked around Zelda, holding her to her now trembling body.

“Well that certainly is my favorite way to wake up.” Mary smiled at Zelda before leaning up to kiss her again, tasting herself on Zelda’s lips.

“You are absolutely beautiful, Mary.”

Mary blushed a deep red, smiling nervously as she turned her head to the side.

“You are, Mary. And you taste delicious.” Zelda said before turning Mary’s face back towards hers and kissing her on the lips again. Mary’s eyes closed as she lost herself in the kiss. They continued to kiss until Mary, overwhelmed, had to pull back for air. Zelda leaned in and placed a kiss on her nose and then a quick smack against Mary’s swollen lips. Mary reached up and brushed some of Zelda’s hair behind her ear, lovingly looking at her makeup free face, her freckles, her creamy skin.

“Mmmn. I could stay like this all day.”

“Who says we can’t?” Zelda quipped, placing a kiss next to Mary’s mouth.

“No one, I suppose.” Marya slid her hands down to caress Zelda’s rear, squeezing lightly. “We’ll have to leave eventually for food, though, and to use the bathroom.”

“Yes, true--”

“But until then...” Mary cut Zelda off by flipping her over so that she was now above the redhead, looking down at her. 

“I think we can have some more fun” Mary smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“I like the sound of that,” Zelda replied, smiling up at her girlfriend. She loved it when Mary got dominant. 

The two women continued to kiss and pleasure each other for the rest of the day, taking naps in-between, and only leaving the bed for absolute necessities. They laughed until they cried, cuddled, and cried out of gratitude for each other. It was the closest thing to Heaven on Earth.


End file.
